Patients with phenylketonuria (PKU) due to a defect in tetrahydrobiopterin (BH4)synthesis who are unresponsive to pterin therapy can be treated with at least partial success with neurotransmitter replacement therapy, i.e., with Dopa and 5-hydroxytryptophan.